Marco's Girl
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!Rated for MATURE TEENS Manny has a secret and only Marco knows. They live together and are very close as friends.Marco helps Manny through her time of need. Manny and her 'girlfriend' get pass just one dance and one night, but she'll alw
1. She's My Slut, I'm Her Fag

A/N: This is my first Degrassi fanfic, so please bare with me. Creative Criticism is very welcome. Enjoy.

Marco's Girl

Marco was enjoying his glass of orange juice and watching the eight o' clock cartoons when the doorbell rung. Wondering who could be at his house so early, he walked over to answer the door.

"Morning, time to rise and shine!" shouted a very awake Paige. Marco said, sleepily, "Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, and Craig. You do realize its eight in the morning on a Saturday don't you?"

"Come on man! Remember yesterday? We're all going to the movies and then dancing." said and energized Craig. Jimmy added, "And to find you and Ms. I - was -dating - a - teacher a date for the dance next Friday." Marco replied, "Already have one. And about those plans. I remember, but I also remember saying I already have plans."

Hazel said, "I told you. So, what are your plans?" Before Marco could reply, there was a shout from the bathroom a few doors away from the entry way to the Del Rossi home. "Marco, can you get me a towel? Please!" shouted the unknown voice.

Marco replied, "Hold on a sec." Marco motioned for the guys to come in as he went into a room and came back out with a towel. He knocked on the door and seconds later, a wet, very naked Manny opened the door wide enough so Marco could only see her bare shoulder and her head. "Thanks Marco, you're a real life lifesaver." replied Manny as she took the towel.

Marco answered, not affected by her nakedness, "No. prob. Now, hurry up and get dress slut, no one wants to see that!" Playing along with their daily routine, Manny joked, "Don't tell me to hurry up fag, you haven't even taken a shower yet."

Marco replied dryly, "Well if the baby-killing whore wasn't hogging the shower…" Manny slammed the door in his face and just as Marco was leaving, she reopened it and shouted, "I love you too you guy loving but munch!" Marco smiled at her and then returned to the living room where he was greeted by several shocked faces.

"Okay, what was that about? And since when did Manny start showering in _your_ house?" asked Jimmy. Marco said nonchalantly, "She moved in about two weeks ago. We're kind of roommates now. Only separate rooms." A now dressed Manny appeared and stated, "Separate rooms my butt. You minds well move into my room. Your always there anyway." Marco replied in a girlish voice, " 'Oh Marco, I'm so scared! I hate thunderstorms, will you hold me?' Hmm, who was that last night?"

"It was lightening and thinks were making noises. I was scared, so what!" said Manny as she pouted. Marco pulled her into a hug and said, "Its okay Manny. I'm sure Fluffles is okay." Manny pushed him off and said, "Ugh, for the last time, I haven't slept with that bunny since fourth grade! That's the last time I play truth or dear with you mister!"

Marco put his hands to his heart and said, "I'm sorry Manny, won't you play again with me?" Manny tossed her hair and left towards the kitchen. "Umm…if you guys fight like that all the time, why does she live here?" asked a very jealous Craig who was hiding it very well. Marco said, "We don't fight, its just this thing we do in the morning. I'm her fag, she's my slut. Not that big really."

"So, to sum it up. You live together, all each other names just for fun, and have separate rooms, but not really?" asked a very confused Jimmy. Marco answered simply while staring into the distance, "Yea"


	2. One Night

**A/N: Hey guys I'm finally updating Marco's Girl. Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R**

**Chapter 2: One Night**

Its Saturday night and everyone has got plans. Marco and Manny are on their way to the gay club downtown called 'Color Me Love'; their every Saturday since Manny moved in ritual. Everyone knew who they were and even why they were there. They shared a dance with each other before going off to their usual dance partners of the same sex. Manny's dance partner, Elise, knew she wasn't like that but would dance with her anyway. Always saying its okay to dream and if in real life all I get is a dance, then that's good enough for me.

They arrived at the club and made their way to the dance floor ready tear it up to the beat of Natasha Bedingfeild's Drop Me in the Middle.

---------------------

At Craig's House…..

"I am sooo bored!" exclaimed Paige as she plopped down on the couch. Hazel replied, "I heard there's a new club downtown. Its not really new its been there for a month or two, but I here its pretty cool." Craig said, "Cool, lets go."

Craig, Jimmy, Paige, and Hazel got up and headed to Paige's mom's van. They hopped in and headed to the club not knowing it was a gay club.

-----------------------

Color Me Love…

"Wow, this place really is cool! Lets grab a table!" shouted Craig over the music. They squeezed their way through the crowd and found a table. "The music is really good here." replied Jimmy once they could really here each other.

---------------------

Dance Floor……..

"Hey baby." greeted Elise as she approached Manny and Marco. "Hey Marco." she then greeted the short hansom young boy. Elise was seventeen about a foot and a half taller than Manny, had light brown hair with green eyes and was gorgeous beyond belief. A lot of guys thought 'if only she were straight', the girls thought 'too bad she only has eyes for Manny'.

"Hey Elise. Ready to dance?" asked Manny as she broke away from Marco. Elise brought Manny closer to her face and said, "I'm always ready for you Beautiful. Too bad you're straight." Manny giggled softly and started swaying to the beat of Come Clean Remix 2005. Elise began moving with her and soon they were at the same melodic neon club tight beat.

-------------------

At the table…..

"Hey is that Marco?" asked Paige as she pointed to Marco with his usual dance partner.

Jimmy added, "And Manny …with a girl?" Craig immediately turned his attention away from his drink over to the dance floor where he saw Manny dancing, jumping up and down to the beat of the music only inches away from her body meshing with the other girl's.

"Excuse me, do you know them?" asked Hazel as she pulled another club go'er aside. The man looked from her to who she was pointing to, he then turned back to them and gave them 'everyone knows them look'. "Who doesn't? They come here every Saturday. Marco and Manny. We call them the M&M regulars. Lets see, Marco and Terrance, the guy he's dancing, with are on the verge of hooking up thanks to his other half Manny. Now, Manny, she's a story. Her and her dance partner heat up the place every time M&M come in here. Manny's not gay or bi, but she can definitely fool a first timer. The way Manny and Elise dance…uhm…makes we want to go back to straight just to get in that sandwich."

Paige asked, "Does this Elise girl _know _that Manny is straight?" The guy replied, "Yup. Everyone hear _knows_. But that doesn't stop Elise from getting her dance or putting the moves on Manny. Elise's modo is, 'If I can only have her in my dreams and get a dance or two on Saturdays, then its okay, cause I've already died and gone to heaven. My heaven created by My Manuela.' Elise has got it bad for Manny and I wanna be there when she finally gets her."

Jimmy said, "Umm, Thanks." The guy pushed out a no problem before heading to the dance floor. "Well, if we're going to stay here and since Manny and Marco are already here, we mind as well go dance to. Hazel, care to dance with a friend?" asked Paige as she stood up. "Sure. Why don't we show Elise and Manny how its really down." replied Hazel.

They strutted over to the dance floor and stopped beside an unknowing Elise and Manny. They waited for the next song to come on and then started dancing to the beat, but closer than Manny and Elise were only friendlier.

Lisa, one of Elise's friends whispered to her, "Looks like you have challengers. They must be new." Elise looked to in the direction of Lisa's gaze and then nodded at Lisa, telling her to the music to something more sultry.

Paige and Hazel stopped, losing the beat when the music stopped. Then, looked at each other oddly when I'm A Slave 4 U came on, pumping from the speakers. They carefully watched as Manny and Elise started to grind against each other, making sure not to miss a move.

_I Know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
and I need to do what I feel like doing  
so let me go and just listen _

Manny and Elise grinded against each other, creating a beat of their own before the beat to the song had even begun. Elise moved her hands to Manny's waist, keeping her eyes locked on the hazel-brown ones in front of her.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing is what I love, yeah_

Manny turned her back to Elise and began moving side to side and up and down a little, sending pulse waves through Elise that she had not even known about. Things really heated up when the next part of the song came on.

_Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
_

The song may have been describing a person's love and need to dance, but for Elise it meant more than that. It was a song telling Manny how much she wanted her if only for one night and how she'd do anything to get her in her bed, in her arms keeping her warm. Tonight, Elise was going to do more than just let the music tell her, no, she was going to show Manny and this dance did exactly that.

_I know I may come off quiet  
I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin,Feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

Elise turned Manny back around to face her and put her right leg in between both of Manny's legs. She started moving erotically and seductively, begging Manny to move with her. Succumbing to Elise's movement, Manny began moving sensuously, slowly but to the beat. People watching would simply call this a very hot dance, but for Elise and Manny, this was only the preliminaries to their sex marathon.

_I'm a slave for you  
I can nearly hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it I m not trying to hide it  
Baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
to another time and place  
Oh baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
Like that. You like that?_

By now, not only were Paige and Hazel's mouths touching the floor, but they themselves had sweat sneaking its way down their faces unnoticeably. "O….my….god." gasped Paige. Hazel replied with only a long intake of air. Lisa came up behind them and said loud enough so that they could hear, but low enough not to cause a big scene, "You see that? That right there is passion. Not two preppie girls trying to act sexy. _They _have it, _you_ don't. Don't challenge what you don't know." Lisa then walked off, letting what she said to them sink in.

_Yeah Now watch me  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, get it, get it Whoa  
_

"I know you can feel it baby. Let me show you what its like to be loved. Just one night." whispered Elise into Manny's ear, her breath hot on her neck. Manny just continued dancing erotically with Elise, holding the gaze of Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, a bug eyed Craig, Marco, and Terrance.

"Is it just me or is their dance just a little hotter than before?" asked Marco. Terrance looked at the duo and then back to Marco and said, "Its gonna happen tonight. Elise is finally going to get her heaven." Marco stared at Manny and Elise and then back at Terrance.

_I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
Baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh baby don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
I'm a Slave for you  
I can nearly hold it I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it_

"Craig man, you definitely shouldn't have screwed up with Manny. You could so be in that right now." said Jimmy as he stared open mouthed at the dancing ladies on the floor. Craig answered, "Shut up Jimmy."

_Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa  
Get it, Get it, Get it Whoa_

"One night. I've tried to ignore it, but you're hard to overlook Elise. I want you and you want me. By the end of this dance you'll have me." whispered Manny into Elise's ear. She backed away a few inches and saw the coy smile that had covered Elise's face. Then, Elise pulled Manny closer to her, her bare stomach touching Manny's. "Lets give 'em something to remember baby." murmured Elise into Manny's ear.

_I'm a slave for you  
I can nearly hold it I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it I'm not trying to hide  
(Beat Plays)  
Like that_

They ended the dance with Manny's right leg resting salsa like in Elise's arm and then scurried out of the club, but not before Mannytold Marco not to wait up. Her friend/roommate and other school friends/whatevers watched her run out with Elise and only one thought rested on their minds, 'They're going to have a lonnng night.'

**A/N: I decided that I'm tired of Manny getting with someone from Degrassi, so I put her together with someone else and I gave it a twist. This is the story line within the story line: Manny meets this girl named Elise and falls in love with her completely. Eventually she's asked if she is bi or gay flat out, her answer… "Only for Elise." (No, loving Elise or any girl for that matter is not the secret. Its way deeper than that.)**

**On to other important need to knows, I don't own anyone or anything in this story except for Elise and Lisa who is only an extra so to speak. Hilary's song belongs to her, Drop Me in the Middle belongs to Natasha Bedingfeild, and Britney's song belongs to her.**

**I am in no way affiliated with Degrassi. **


	3. Chapter 3: I Need It to be More

**A/N: Apparently I'm on a roll with the new chapters. lol. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and R&R.**

**Chapter 3: I Need It to be More/ I Forgot My Purse**

Its ten o' clock Sunday morning and Marco is sitting on the couch in his house talking to Craig, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, and Ellie who brought Ashley whom has just return from Europe; supposedly breaking with that guy she left Craig for.

"So, last night was pretty _hot_." said Jimmy. Ellie asked, not being at club with the others, "What was last night?" Paige replied, "We all went clubbing. Speaking of us all, where's Manny?"

Marco looked around and answered, "Hmm, that's weird. I didn't have my early morning war with her, she must be still sleep." Just as Marco had said that, Manny came through the front door practically dragging herself in, still wearing last nights attire. Her hair was messy and her low rise skin tight jeans and belly baring pink halter top were wrinkled, her hand bag and her pink pod hat in her hand.

"Did you even come home last night?" asked Paige as she looked at the disheveled Manny. Manny answered, "Paige, please. I am too tired to be interrogated right now." Marco asked, "Did you and Elise sleep at all last night?" Manny smiled coyly, and lost in her own little Elise World, she replied, "Depends on what type of _'sleeping'_ you're implying."

Jimmy exclaimed, "Whoa. You get around girl. Maybe you should give Paige over there some tips." Craig rolled his eyes at Jimmy and said, "Manny, just…don't mind him." Manny replied to Craig, "Gee, thanks for the idea Craig, I'll remember to put it up there with I'm the biggest mistake in your life, so why don't you just stay out of my it."

Craig looked away from her death glare and concentrated on his sneakers. "I still can't you believe said that to her man." chided Marco. Ashley asked, moving her hand in the air, "Umm, anyone want to fill me in?" Ellie added, "Yeah, I second that."

"Marco, if you want, give them the whole story or whatever. I'll clarify it when I wake up tomorrow…or next year. I had a very, very, very long athletic, if you will, night/morning." said Manny as she walked to her room all the way in the back of the house with 'Elise de Amour de Gotta' creatively posted across the door.

Two hours later….

Everyone was still at Marco's house and Manny was still sleeping. Everyone was talking about school or just whatever when there was a knock on the door. Marco walked over to the door and was shocked to see who was at the door. "Elise, hey." he greeted uneasily.

Elise replied, "Hi Marco. I know Manny's probably asleep, but can I go talk to her?" Marco nodded his head and let her in. Elise was on her way pass the living room when she noticed people were in there sitting and staring at her. Ignoring the stares, she said, "Hey. Love to stay and chat, but…" Elise left only finishing her sentence with a coy glance to Manny's room.

In Manny's room…

"Baby?" asked Elise softly as she sat next to Manny who was sleepy peacefully on the bed. Manny stirred and then opened her eyes, smiling brightly when she saw Elise looking at her sweetly. "Hey." she greeted sleepily.

Elise replied, "I didn't want to wake you, but I just had to see you. I-I want to talk to you about last night. I know it was just one night, but I need it to be more. I need to be with you." Manny sat up and took Elise's hand into hers. "You make me feel things that I've never felt before and I don't want to lose that feeling. I don't know what this is, but I do know that I want you, I need you." said Manny.

Elise said, "You may one to turn on some music. It may get a little loud with in the next two seconds." Manny turned to the CD player on her nightstand and put on Jessica Simpson's 'With You'. Manny turned to Elise and said, "This song is perfect for us."

Before Elise could say anything, Manny's lips were pressed against hers and she returned the kiss, oh yes did she return the kiss. The kiss grew from something simple and sensuous to something passionate and full of fire. Elise pulled the covers down and got under them, laying herself carefully on top of Manny's body.

Elise pulled off Manny's night shirt and fumbled with her own shirt for she was too into the kiss to break away. Feeling Elise struggling, Manny helped her with the shirt by just ripping away at it. Manny then went from her shirt to Elise's pants, hastily undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

Manny rolled them over so that she was on top and in control. She removed her bra and let her breasts fall from the restraint. Elise looked Manny over, slightly biting on her lip in enjoyment. Manny then undid Elise's bra and stared longingly at her. Manny startled Elise and leaned into Elise, placing her lips on Elise's.

Elise slipped her finger underneath the band of Manny's underwear. Manny lost it and…well you know what happened. They made love for hours, the song 'With You' playing on repeat.

In the living room….

"Is that…music?" asked Ashley as she stopped Marco in mid-sentence. Paige replied, "Ooh, Jessica Simpson. I love this song." Paige started to go to Manny's room to hear the song better when Marco stopped her.

Marco grabbed Paige's arm and said, "I don't think you want to do that. I mean do you really think all they're doing is listening to music? Think about it Paige." Ashley asked, not knowing what Elise and Manny could have been doing, "What else what they be doing?" Hazel replied, "You really don'twant to know."

Two hours later in Manny's room….

"Wow. Oh…wow." gushed Manny at a lost for words. Elise said, "It could always be like that. Under the sheets and every where else. Let this be real Manny, let _us _be real" Manny replied, "We…are real. I-I don't know if this is too soon, but I'm falling in love with you Elise and I'm falling hard."

Elise tilted Manny's face toward her and kiss her. "I've been waiting forever for you to say that…cause I already love you." They snuggled closer together and stayed like that for minutes that seemed like hours. "Baby, I gotta go. I would love to stay, but I've got this major test tomorrow and…"

Manny said, getting out of the bed and pulling her night shirt over her head and underwear on, "Okay. I should probably be studying too. Marco's a senior too so he can help me, but the next time you're not busy you could…help me study." Elise laughed as she was getting dressed and replied, "I'll come over Tuesday, but I don't think you'll be studying the text book."

Manny pulled Elise in to her and said, "I wasn't talking about the book beautiful." They kissed and just stayed in each others arms for a few more seconds. "I'll walk you to the door." said Manny as she walked over to the door of her room. Elise said, "You might want to put on some pants baby, I don't think you want me fighting with your friends."

Manny giggled and then reached in her drawer and pulled out some white booty shorts made out of cotton material. She slipped on the shorts and said, "I'm yours and no one else's sweet cakes." They left the room, holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

They walked to the door with everyone's eyes on them. Manny opened the door for Elise and led her out. Manny moved up closer to the door, her back being the only part visible to the others in the living room. She pulled Elise in for a kissed her. She talked in a hushed whisper and then Manny called out to Elise who was going out to her car, "See you Tuesday for that _study_ session."

Manny shut the door and walked into the kitchen, straight to the refrigerator. She broke out into song, singing 'Love For All Seasons' by Christina Aguilera. She pulled a bottle of water out of the frig. And went back into the living room, plopping down in the recliner still singing.

"Good huh?" asked Marco who squeezed in next to Manny in the chair. Manny stopped singing and said, "I've know idea what your talking about Marco." Marco through his arm over Manny and just looked at as if he were thinking.

"Yup. So, after everyone leaves, you are so gonna give me the details…well not details, details. You know what I mean, the 411 on how far you guys plan on taking things." said Marco as he finished looking at her intently.

Paige stated, "As if. We want to know too." Manny stared at Paige blankly and then said, "Bye Paige, see you Monday." Jimmy laughed and said, "Uh-oh, you got the boot!" Hazel replied, "Jimmy, I think we all got the boot. Bye Manny, Marco."

Ellie asked, "Bye Manny? Isn't she leaving too?" Manny answered, "Hate to burst your bubble Nash, but I _live _here" Ellie just stared at Manny and walked over to the door. "I'll ask tomorrow, when I'm not being kicked out of my _best friend_'s house." said Ellie and then she left the house in hurry.

"Stealing my boyfriend _and_ upsetting my friends, good job Manny. Want to take my dog and upset my dad too?" asked Ashley bitterly. To Ashley's surprise, before Manny could retaliate, everyone shouted, "Back off Ashley."

Ashley just pouted and left the house after Ellie. "She really needs to cool off. As if she even has a right to get mad at Manny. Well, later Manny, Marco. See you tomorrow." replied Paige. Hazel, Jimmy, and Craig left after Paige, saying their goodbyes.

"Oh, don't we love the drama?" asked Marco jokingly. Manny answered, "I love Elise." Marco gasped, slightly caught off guard. "Love? Manny, you're straighter than Paige how can you _love_ Elise?" asked Marco as he stared at Manny.

Manny said, "I don't know Marco, I just do. I love the way she makes me feel, the way she just stares at me. I don't know what this is yet Marco, but I know me and her are for real." Marco rubbed Manny's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you found someone who can make you feel that way Manny."

Manny said, smiling, "Thanks Marco. Everything is just so- so weird and confusing right now and the last thing I need is for you to be preaching to me about the fact that I'm straighter than Paris Hilton and that Elise is about as gay as Ellen Degeneres."

Marco said, looking at Manny in the eye, "Then you're probably not going to like my next question." Manny asked uneasily, "What is it Marco?" Marco asked, "How are you going to tell Elise about your, you know." Manny started playing with her fingers and said, "I was kinda planning on _not_ telling her."

Marco shot up from the table and asked, "How can you not tell her Manny? I mean she freakin' loves you and you're just going to throw that away?" Manny shouted, "I'm not throwing it away! I'm just scared Marco!"

The entire house was silent enough to hear a pen drop. Then, Manny broke into tears saying over and over again, "I'm scared, I'm just scared." Marco asked, "What, what are you afraid of Manny, you can tell me."

"I'm afraid of what I have, I'm afraid of what the doctors' are going to tell me next. I'm afraid of dying and never seeing Elise or you or Emma ever again. I'm afraid I'll die with my parents hating me forever. I'm afraid Elise will hate me for having to leave her." cried out Manny.

Marco got on his knees in front of Manny and took her hands into hers. He said, in tears himself, "Listen to me Manny. _You are **not**_ going to die. You're going to out live us all with that cheeriness of yours and I _promise_ you if I have to go and drag you're parents over here, they will not hate you."

Manny asked, salty tears still cascading down her face, "Can you guarantee I'll live Marco? Can you be so absolutely sure that I won't die next week or the week after that?" Marco answered, "Yes, I can because the doctor says you can. You can get chemotherapy and go into remission then you can get a lung transplant. You can live Manny, you just have to believe."

Manny said, "I can't afford that Marco. My parents don't have that kind of money either. I have Lung Cancer Marco, I'm going to die and **no **one will know." There was a loud gasp behind Marco and Manny, when they turned around, they were shocked to see who was standing there. Manny asked, scared, "W-what are y-you doing here?"

The person replied with a shaky voice, "I f-forgot m-my p-purse." They stared at each other, all at a lost of words. Silence flew through the house and back to the foyer of the DelRossi home. Nothing in Degrassi would ever be the same again.

**A/N: Hey all again, I don't own Degrassi or the songs in this chapter or any other chapter. I hoped you enjoyed, and please R&R.**


End file.
